


Peraduan Singkat

by kaorihikari



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I call him euNOT, M/M, SPOILER for WoU because this happen after it, The new chara in vol 23 make us all crazy, after vol 21 aka Unital Ring arc, but of course I didn't write his name here
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorihikari/pseuds/kaorihikari
Summary: Peraduan memiliki banyak arti, akankah kamu tau arti apa yang digunakan di sini?-Dia tak dapat memiliki waktu itu kembali. Semua tenggelam dalam kenangan manis yang berada di hatinya. Luka yang ia berikan masih membekas di dalam dadanya, menolak untuk disembuhkan, menolak untuk mengering.Biarpun begitu, Kirito tak menduga dia akan menemui wajah yang familiar dalam waktu singkat (baginya). Rambut pirang yang bergerai turun di bawah topi tentaranyanya mengingatkannya kepada rambut pirang lain yang pernah berada di hidupnya...
Relationships: Eugeo & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Peraduan Singkat

**Author's Note:**

> Kemunculan EuNOT bikin semua orang menggila (termasuk saya), jadi sebelum sifat canon-nya muncul, waktunya bersenang-senang dengan premisnya sesuka hati~

Matahari bersinar menembus jendela kamar mereka.

Kehangatan yang lembut, angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus menyejukkan kamar mereka, semua itu memberikan suasana yang nyaman untuk penghuni kamar itu. Hari ini adalah hari yang diberkati.

Mungkin hal itu juga yang dipikirkan oleh anak laki-laki yang duduk dengan santai di sofa panjang di kamar itu. Bola matanya yang berwarna hijau bergerak dari kiri ke kanan, menelaah kata-kata yang tertuliskan di dalam lembaran-lembaran buku di tangannya. Ketika ia sudah selesai membacanya, tangan kirinya bergerak ke ujung helai kertas itu dan membaliknya. Dia tampak sangat tentram menikmati bukunya dengan tenang.

**_KREAAAKK_ **

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menunjukkan pemilik lain dari kamar itu. Pria berseragam hitam itu tampak kelelahan, badannya membungkuk dengan posisi 45 derajat dan dia berjalan menuju sofa tanpa tenaga. Dia menghela nafas ketika menyadari sudah ada yang menempati sofa tersebut, dan tetap lanut menaiki sofanya. Ia tak meminta izin maupun persetujuan ketika ia merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan penghuni sofa lainnya.

Mereka tak saling bertukar kata. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam memerhatikan sosok wajah di hadapannya; kerutan dahinya yang membuat alis mata pirangnya turun, wajahnya yang rileks ketika ia menemukan jawaban yang ia cari dari bukunya, helaian rambutnya yang bergerak terhembus angin, semua itu membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

Sebuah rasa rindu juga ikut berdiam di dalam hatinya.

_“Ada apa, ------?”_

Pemuda berseragam biru itu menyadari tatapan mata rekannya, dan dia menatap balik sembari menanyakan pertanyaannya.

Sang pemuda berambut hitam ingin menjawabnya, ingin melantunkan namanya yang berada di ujung lidahnya, tetapi matanya terasa berat sekali. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya terasa berat. Ia tak ingin bergerak, tak ingin berpikir. Ia hanya ingin menikmati kehangatan ini.

Tangan kiri pemuda berambut pirang yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk mengganti halaman kini berlandas di kepala pemuda yang satunya. Ia tak marah pertanyaannya tidak dijawab dan kembali membaca bukunya, tetapi kini tangan kirinya sibuk mengelus kepala lelaki yang tidur di pangkuannya.

Pemuda yang berbaring tak lagi bisa menahan rasa kantuknya, elusan itu adalah senjata ampuh untuk menidurkannya biarpun ia sendiri tak ingin. Semua ini terasa sempurna, sebuah tempat yang terasa seperti rumah, keakraban natural di antara mereka, sebuah tangan nostalgik yang menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

Sebuah waktu yang kini tinggal kenangan di dalam hatinya.

Kalimat itu bagaikan sebuah kutukan yang menyadarkannya terhadap realita—

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan.

Orang-orang dari dunia lain itu kembali mengunjungi Katedral. Masih ada berkas-berkas dan pembuktian yang perlu mereka lakukan untuk menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang yang mereka sebutkan.

Sebab memberikan klaim bahwa mereka adalah Raja dan Ratu Bintang, serta Pendeta Cahaya dari ratusan tahun yang lalu bukanlah hal yang bisa dilakukan dengan enteng.

Tentu, sebelum mereka meninggal, Raja dan Ratu Bintang telah berwasiat bahwa mereka akan kembali lagi dengan wujud dan sifat yang berbeda. Mereka takkan memiliki ingatan dan pengalaman yang sama dengan pemimpin **_Underworld_** yang telah menuntun penduduknya ke dalam masa keemasan mereka, tetapi mereka tetap memiliki jiwa yang sama.

Tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, tentu dari tahun ke tahun selalu ada yang akan mengklaim bahwa mereka adalah perwujudan dari Raja dan Ratu Bintang, bahwa mereka adalah pemimpin sejati Underworld. Namun, cukup dengan satu pertandingan dengan komandan Kesatria Integritas cukup untuk membongkar muslihat mereka.

Pedang Mawar Biru yang telah diberikan turun-temurun kepada komandan para Kesatria setelah kepergian Raja Bintang akan menunjukkan siapa Raja Bintang yang asli.

Atau setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh komandan sebelum dirinya.

“Pedang Mawar Biru… kah,” gumamnya sembari kembali mengunci lemari tempat pedang itu tersimpan. Kemudian ia duduk di ujung sofa panjangnya dan melonggarkan kerah seragamnya.

Selama ia menjabat sebagai komandan, ia tak pernah menggunakan pedang itu. Ia bersyukur seorang komandan tidak diharuskan menggunakannya dan dapat memiliki Senjata Agung lain, ia tak ingin memegangnya sama sekali, apalagi menggunakannya.

Setiap kali ia menyentuh pedang laknat itu, sebuah kerinduan bagaikan es menusuk dadanya. Ia tak suka merasakan hal tersebut, dia hampir akan mematahkan pedang itu andai saja Raja Bintang tak memantrai pedangnya menjadi **_Immortal Object_.**

“Kenapa hanya aku yang merasakannya? Kenapa komandan terdahulu tidak merasakannya juga?”

Apa yang membuatnya berbeda? Kenapa pedang itu bagaikan ingin meraih sesuatu di dalam dirinya?

Hal itu membuatnya jengkel.

Ia baru saja akan melepas topengnya ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka, seharusnya tidak ada yang diperbolehkan berada di lantainya pada jam selarut ini.

Seseorang berambut dan berpakaian serba hitam dari atas sampai bawah berjalan dengan lunglai ke arahnya. Ia tak sempat menegurnya ketika pemuda itu duduk tanpa izin di sofanya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di pangkuannya. Matanya tertutup dan nafasnya menjadi tenang teratur, tampak sekali bahwa ia sedang tertidur dengan pulas dalam waktu yang singkat.

Situasi apa ini?!

“Dia kan anak laki-laki yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Raja Bintang…!”

Apa dia pikir hanya karena dia hampir berhasil diakui sebagai Raja, ia bisa seenaknya bertindak di katedral?!

Jika benar begitu, dia sebagai komandan kesatria akan menghancurkan arogansinya berkeping-keping di esok hari. Ya, ia mungkin juga akan menggunakan pedang mawar biru itu. Biarkan pedang itu membuktikan bahwa anak laki-laki di pangkuannya hanyalah badut lain yang memimpikan keanugrahan tanpa batas.

Tangannya bergerak menuju rambut hitam anak itu, bermaksud menariknya dengan kasar agar membangunkannya dan juga menghukumnya di waktu yang sama.

Dia meraba-raba kepalanya, mengumpulkannya di tangannya sebelum bersiap untuk menarik rambutnya—

“Eu…”

Ia pikir lelaki di pangkuannya telah terbangun.

Ternyata ia hanya mengigau.

Ia terkaget ketika mendengar silabel pertama dari namanya keluar dari bibir marun itu, ia tak ingat menyebutkan namanya di saat perkenalan.

Hanya sedikit yang mengetahui namanya, ia lebih sering menggunakan gelarnya di sini. Masalah pribadi.

Bisa jadi ia hanya salah mendengar perkataannya, atau ia hanya mengucapkan suatu kata yang terpotong. Lebih baik ia tak memikirkannya terlalu dalam.

Setitik cahaya terpancar di dekat kelopak mata pemuda berbulu mata hitam itu, ketika dirinya berhati-hati menyentuhnya, ia menyadari bahwa cahaya rembulan tercermin dari air mata yang berkumpul di ujung matanya.

Ini benar-benar situasi yang aneh untuknya. Tak ada yang mengharapkannya untuk menghibur seorang pria asing yang menangis dalam tidurnya di pangkuannya tanpa izin, bukan? Benar, dia tak perlu melakukan apapun sekarang.

“Ah.”

Pria di bawahnya mengeluarkan suara, tampaknya ia terlalu lama berpikir dan itu adalah waktu yang cukup untuk pria bersurai hitam itu terbangun dalam delusi apapun yang ada dalam mimpinya. Wajahnya tampak berseri ketika matanya masih tak fokus, tangannya bergerak ke atas, membelai pipinya sampai akhirnya bertabrakan dengan topeng di matanya.

Ketika hal itu terjadi, dalam sekejap wajahnya membiru dan dia langsung membangunkan tubuhnya.

Untunglah sang komandan kesatria sudah terlatih dalam refleksnya, membuatnya selamat dari tubrukan mendadak yang akan menambah kekikukan situasi mereka.

“Aku—kenapa aku ada di sini?” tanya pria itu, tampak was-was.

“Menurutmu?” balasnya, tak ingin memudahkannya mencari jawaban.

Pria yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai inkarnasi Raja Bintang itu menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menggeritkan bibirnya dan mengepal tangannya, seperti mencoba menahan sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Sang komandan tak memiliki keinginan untuk mengetahui perang batin apa yang sedang terjadi di dalamnya.

“Ada banyak kamar di lantai ini, aku tak peduli kau akan menggunakannya atau tak. Namun, kau tak boleh berada di sini lagi.”

Dia merasa seperti menendang anak anjing—tidak, kucing ketika ia melihat ekspresi penipu itu. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang terdengar seperti meneriakkan sesuatu, tetapi ia takkan mendengarkannya, itu bukanlah suara dari hati aslinya.

Pemuda di hadapannya mengangguk dan kemudian berdiri, beranjak pergi dari kamarnya. Dia berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya tanpa berbalik.

“Aku… minta maaf telah menganggumu.”

Dia pergi sembari menutup pintu kamarnya, dan ketenangan kembali datang di dalam kamar sang komandan.

Kirito, anak yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Raja Bintang… dan hal kedua yang memunculkan perasaan rindu selayaknya es di dalam hatinya.

Ketika pedang yang mengoyak perasaannya bertemu dengan orang yang memberikannya kepedihan mendalam tanpa kejelasan bertemu, apakah yang akan terjadi?

Ia menantikan hari esok dengan perasaan cita dan duka.

**Author's Note:**

> Agak sulit menuliskan karakter-karakternya tanpa nama. Namun, kalau dituliskan dengan nama rasanya akan mengurangi suasananya, EuNOT menolak memanggil nama Kirito di benaknya karena ia belum mengakuinya sebagai siapa-siapa. Kirito tak bisa mengutarakan nama Eugeo di benaknya (dan kebalikannya, ia tak bisa mendengar namanya dari mulut Eugeo) karena nama Eugeo masih kata yang perih untuk ia dengar.
> 
> Oh, dan bagi yang bingung sama judulnya  
> Peraduan :  
> Hal beradu.  
> Tempat beradu.  
> Contoh: Mereka beramai-ramai pergi ke peraduan ayam.  
> Tempat tidur.  
> Tempat beristirahat.  
> Peristirahatan.  
> Contoh: Tempat peraduan raja.


End file.
